Pieniądz od lat to książę wśród słów
Pieniądz od lat to książę wśród słów lub Forsa – czy znasz piękniejsze ze słów? (ang. Money is such a beautiful word) – piosenka pojawiająca się w filmie Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka, śpiewana przez Ciotkę Figg oraz Lizusa. Z powodu trzech różnych wersji dubbingowych piosenka w języku polskim ma aż trzy inne tłumaczenia. W dwóch pierwszych jako Ciotka Figg śpiewała Teresa Lipowska, a w trzeciej Stanisława Celińska. Tekst piosenki Polska wersja ''Tom i Jerry: Ale kino! :'Figg:' Forsa – czy znasz piękniejsze ze słów? :'Lizus:' O nie, o nie...! :'Figg:' Wciąż w głowie mej tkwi i świdruje mi mózg! :'Lizus:' Jak mnie, jak mnie! :'Figg:' Tak owoc jej we mnie spoczywa, :Że czuję się księżną krwi, :Wspaniale brzmi! :Forsa – czy znasz... piękniejsze ze słów? :'Lizus:' O nie, o nie, o nie... :'Figg:' Forsa – czy znasz ważniejszą ze spraw? :'Lizus:' No wiesz, no wiesz?! :'Figg:' Ach, wszystko ci da, jeśli tylko ją masz! :'Lizus:' Co chcesz, co chcesz! :'Figg:' W forsie jest siła! :Jadłabym ją, gdyby potrawą była! :Nic bym nie tyła! :Forsa – czy znasz piękniejsze ze słów? :'Lizus:' No wiesz, no wiesz, no wiesz...! :'Figg:' Forsa to pasja, w modzie jest zawsze... :Chwal więc szmal, gotówki brzęk, jedyny wdzięk! :'Lizus:' Forsa – cudowna to rzecz... :Gdy widzę jej dużo, to hymn chcę zaśpiewać... :'Figg:' Forsa to żądza, cel moich dążeń... :Bogatszych jędz nie ma, więc... :W forsie jest sens! :'Lizus:' Forsa jest wszystkim, co chcę... :Jest tym, o czym marzę i śnię! :'Figg:' Bez forsy nikt nie umiałby żyć... :'Lizus:' O tak, o tak! :'Figg:' Ja puszczam ją wciąż, znam więc dobrze tę myśl! :'Lizus:' To fakt, to fakt! :'Figg:' Forsa i ja... to para wspaniała! :Któż lepszą zna? Powtórzę znów... :Forsa – czy znasz piękniejsze ze słów? :Mówią, że forsa to iście szatańska, diabelska to rzecz! :'Lizus:' Tak! :'Figg:' Okropna i piękna, myśl lecz... :'Lizus:' O tak! :'Figg:' Jak dobrze w torebce ją mieć! :'Lizus:' O tak, o tak! :'Figg i Lizus:' Forsa to najpiękniejsze ze słów... ''Tom i Jerry: Wielka ucieczka :Figg: Pieniądz od lat to książę wśród słów... :Lizus: Tak, wiem, tak, wiem... :Figg: Szybuje jak ptak od zachodu na wschód! :Lizus: Jak sen, jak sen! :Figg: Sprawia, że mam, wśród innych stu dam, :I jak pierwsza dama :Ten błogi stan! :Pieniądz to kwiat... co upadł na próg! :Lizus: Sam wdzięk, sam wdzięk, sam wdzięk! :Figg: Gdy forsy brak, niemiła to rzecz! :Lizus: Och, tak, och, tak! :Figg: By zdobyć świat, trzeba sporo jej mieć! :Lizus: To fakt, to fakt! :Figg: Pieniądz ma siłę! :Obiad z pieniędzy jeść mogę co chwilę! :Bigos i filet! :Pieniądz ma smak... poziomek wśród traw! :Lizus: O tak, o tak, o tak! :Figg: Pieniądz ma wzięcie, bogatym wszędzie :Sprzyja los, to grosza grosz, i pełny (...) :Lizus: Tylko dla forsy chcę żyć... :Więc choć fałszuję jak pies na jej cześć, będę (...) :Figg: (...) : (...) i złoto (...) : Chcę jędzą być, tak skąpą jak nikt! :Lizus: Z forsą bym chętnie wziął ślub! :Przysięgam jej wierność po grób! :Figg: Pieniądz ma szyk, urodę i wdzięk! :Lizus: W tym sęk, w tym sęk! :Figg: Wyczuję go w mig, ten zapach i ten brzęk! :Lizus: Masz węch, masz węch! :Figg: Pieniądz i ja, czy lepszą parę w tym kraju ktoś zna? :Czy widział ktoś?! :Pieniądz, gdy jest, to nigdy go dość! :Mówią, że zły na pieniądzach wciąż śpi, cały ten szmal... :Lizus: To...? :Figg: Diabelski żart, lecz wiele wart! :Lizus: To jest?! :Figg: Przyjemność, o którą tak dbam! :Lizus: O tak, o tak! :Figg i Lizus: Pieniądz to cud... co spełnił się nam! Oryginalna wersja :Figg: Money is such a beautiful word... :Lizus: I know, I know... :Figg: It soars in my mind like a beautiful bird! :Lizus: I know, I know! :Figg: Better than that, :It makes me feel like an aristocrat, :That’s where it’s at! :Money is such... a beautiful word! :Lizus: Quite so, quite so, quite so... :Figg: Money is such a wonderful thing...! :Lizus: Ah yes, ah yes! :Figg: I find that I use it for everything... :Lizus: No less, no less! :Figg: Money is power! :If it were food, it’s a dish I’d devour :Every hour! :Money is such... a beautiful word... :Lizus: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes...! :Figg: Money's my passion, always in fashion... :Stashin', cash, cream of the cream, that is my dream! :Lizus: Money is a glorious thing... :When I see lots of it, I want to stand up and sing! :Figg: Money's my favourite, that's why I crave it! :Even a rich, wicked old witch, :Ha, what should I say! :Lizus: Money's the love of my life... :The only true love in my life! :Figg: Money for me, is all that there is...! :Lizus: It is, it is! :Figg: I spend it so well, I'm the best in the biz! :Lizus: A wiz, a wiz! :Figg: Money and I, we are as happy as apple and pie! :Haven't you heard? :Money is such a beautiful word! :Money they say is evil as Satan and probably worse! :Lizus: It is! :Figg: A dreadful and wonderful curse! :Lizus: It is! :Figg: A pleasure to have in my purse! :Lizus: It is, it is! :Figg i Lizus: Money is the... most beautiful... word. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki w Tomie i Jerrym